


Travelin' Soldier 远行的士兵

by AJ9527, AnonEMouse



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Except Clint's not on the new team so...FUTURE ANGST!, It's all getting Jossed anyway so cheer up, Loosely inspired by that effing sad song so be warned, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEMouse/pseuds/AnonEMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson永远领先Clint一步，在所有的事情上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelin' Soldier 远行的士兵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Travelin' Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/859842) by [AnonEMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEMouse/pseuds/AnonEMouse). 



这是一个美丽的小镇。  
  
人口不多，都很友善。私密感很强，尽管沃尔玛没开在州际公路边而是直接进驻镇内。电影院只有三张屏幕，唯一的快餐店里只卖Dairy Queen【老牌奶制品】，还有一家饭馆，招牌上老老实实写着“饭馆”二字（他们居然给一个杀手提供苹果派）。在这个周五的傍晚，临街的店铺尽数关闭，小镇的人们都聚集在本地高中的运动场里。  
  
Clint站在看台下面，靠着一根柱子，一根牙签在唇齿间动来动去。五十码外，Stark和Rogers与市长及校长站在一起。Stark正在讲话，关于他给学校的巨额捐赠。新的运动场，新的图书馆，新的计算机实验室——操，他差不多重建了这个该死的地方。Rogers静静地站在他旁边，高大挺拔，身穿蓝色制服。他手捧一面破损的，折叠的国旗，表情是美国队长式的冷峻坚毅。  
  
一个孩子举起小号迈出乐队方阵，开始吹奏悼念之音。  
  
//  
  
Phil Coulson与Clint Barton的第一次见面，他给了他一枪。  
  
Clint惊怒交加，体力不支，终于被Coulson追上，手铐加身的时候他晕了过去。Clint对于初次会面的最后记忆是听到Coulson在说：“皮肉伤而已。”  
  
Clint Barton与Phil Coulson的第二次见面，他打断了Coulson的鼻子。  
  
“这是还你那一枪的，”他说。之后他每次看见Coulson被打歪的鼻子都会笑得很得意。  
  
Clint说他们扯平了，Coulson并不反对。只是他总会在最后关头补充一句：“但我开枪在先啊。”  
  
//  
  
Coulson是Clint的管理人，但并不是每次都和Clint一起出任务。Coulson有自己的破事要干。他“招募”Clint的时候已经是七级特工了，几年后升至所有外勤特工的主管。Coulson满怀抱负，他不想要Fury的局长位置，也不愿当副局长——他太热衷实战了——但他与Fury对于SHIELD有着共同的愿景。Clint是这一愿景的一部分，后来又加上了Natasha。为此，Coulson全力打磨Clint。除非备战或者养伤，他的训练永远艰苦卓绝。在Clint的生命里，只有Coulson对他如此期许，寄予厚望，他不想让他觉得看错人。  
  
本来这样就足够了。成为Coulson最器重、最信任的特工，Clint真的已经知足了。他早就学会不要贪心，妄图得到更多或者更好，哪怕是一点点。他知道自己是块什么料，他接受现实。这是Clint Barton的生存之道。  
  
“一起吃晚饭吧，”Coulson说。  
  
他们在丹吉尔城一个破烂广场边上的一条破烂巷子里，沐浴着汽车炸弹爆炸的烟尘和污垢，子弹如暴雨般倾泻在周围。  
  
“你他妈—— _说啥？_ ”  
  
“等我们回到马拉喀什，一起去吃晚饭。摩洛哥美食令人惊叹。你可不能错过。”Coulson对他难以捉摸地微笑着，然后朝敌人扔了一颗手榴弹。  
  
“你能让我们快点儿脱身，老子光着屁股伺候你吃摩洛哥美食！”  
  
“那听起来不是很卫生。”  
  
Clint咧嘴一乐，继续对付广场周围的狙击手。  
  
他们重返马拉喀什之后，在等候下一个目标的当儿，真的一起去吃了晚饭。关于美食Coulson是对的，的确令人惊叹。（当晚稍后的另一幅画面里，Clint的光屁股也不遑多让。）  
  
每当他们回顾第一次约会，Clint声称是自己主动为他们的关系打开了大门，但Coulson总是回应道：“是我先约你的好么。”   
  
//  
  
他们不怎么谈论他们之间的关系。Clint自由散漫，私生活一贯随心所欲，Coulson则审慎低调，典型的中产阶级， _不问，不说。_ 而且Coulson是个工作狂，睡了手下的头号特工感觉确实不错，但肯定不在他的职业规划之内。  
  
Clint能够理解。他不像Natasha那么精明犀利，也没有Hill那么专注果决，但他是个男人，这种事没什么大不了，他不必在意。  
  
但他确实在意。在意得要命。  
  
他试图保持距离。在其他人的印象里，Clint和Coulson是朋友，是那种一起扛枪玩命、一起蹲过黑牢的战友，也是会互殴到满脸开花，徒留弹痕和鼻血的冤家对头。他们的关系既不是同事，也不是特工和管理人，而是不打不相识的铁哥们儿（或者精神伴侣什么的）。  
  
Coulson东奔西走，有时会带着Clint，更多的时候只能分开。但他总会写信，或者发来电邮，要不就寄明信片。Clint逐一回复，即使他在执行自己的任务或跟进什么目标，也会尽量挤出时间。  
  
他们的联络经过重重加密。混合了特种术语、业内笑话、宠物的名字和官方特指，这是他们独有的语言，毫无规律，无法破译，间谍就是这么牛逼。它还是他们心底的声音，让他们能够绕过半个世界喁喁私语。  
  
我今天看了一轮 _超级保姆_ 马拉松。这趟白跑了，卖家不肯松口，我只能撤了。回去路过51区，我真想进去瞧瞧，还可能会在旅游节目里那种诡异的小馆子停车吃饭。到时候再给你寄明信片。  
  
（Stark让我非常火大，他根本不配合。我调去新墨西哥州，好像与外星人什么的有关。我想你，还会再寄明信片的。）  
  
天气糟透了，东西难吃死了，The Pirates【电影名】真他妈难看。我找到那东西了，还以为扔了呢，结果是忘在冰箱里啦。我等你的明信片。  
  
（天气糟透了，东西难吃死了，Fury真他妈不是人！但我们发现他了，你懂的。我也想你。）  
  
//  
  
他们终于互相倾诉 _“我爱你”_ ，偏偏是在底特律。  
  
任务越来越不靠谱了，说好的武装走私整得跟送牛奶似的。在Natasha有空过来帮忙之前，只有他们两个在跟进。他们本来也可以搞定那些军火贩子，但对方一直在使用Stark的技术，Coulson更关注那些技术的流向，就没兴趣料理二流的雇佣兵了。  
  
他们整装完毕，入夜，Coulson在逸林酒店订了一间房。Clint挑挑眉毛，忍住没说什么。但他怎么可能没有一点儿表示呢？他冲前台侍者露出痴笑，扭着屁股跟在Coulson后面走进电梯，活脱脱就是被路过的阔佬挑上的应召男。  
  
“玩火啊，”Coulson不紧不慢地说。  
  
“人家在执行伪装任务呐，长官。”Clint笑得没脸没皮。  
  
“好吧，如果你一定要这么招摇……”  
  
Clint拿出全副应召男的架势，贡献了一台火辣的脱衣舞表演，还附赠一个口活儿。Coulson把他压在床上，笑得心满意足，此时此刻，他目不转睛地看着他，仿佛要把Clint的每寸每分都镌刻于心。  
  
“我爱你，”他呢喃着，抚摸着Clint腿上的弹痕。  
  
Clint的笑容褪去，他愣住了。已经太久、太久没有人爱过Clint，他都忘了那是什么感觉。“操，我都爱上你好几年了！”  
  
微笑缓缓蔓延，Coulson吻了他。“还是我先说的。”  
  
//  
  
但 _“我爱你”_ 没有改变任何东西，真的。Coulson的工作更忙了，总是频繁出差，Clint落单的次数也更多了。他没有不满，他自己也很忙——只是他已年近四十，可每个月能和男友有一天休假就算不错了。他活着的差不多一半的时间都给了Coulson，他没有后悔，但他现在也是七级特工，他希望能多点时间和他共处，比如在卡茨基尔的安全屋什么的。他终于和Coulson身份对等，不再仅仅是他的部下，他也早就不是人们眼中那个需要修理的坏小子了。  
  
“你想过更长远的情况吗？”有一天晚上，Coulson在他光裸的后背上随意地描摹着图案，他这样问道。  
  
“更长远的？”Coulson挪了挪姿势，俯视着Clint。  
  
“是啊，你知道，如果能，我是说，更正式（official）些，也挺不错？”  
  
“我片刻之前还在一心为公（official）呢。”  
  
Clint呵呵一笑，陷入了沉默。  
  
“Clint，”Coulson平静地说，“我们的工作——”  
  
“如果我不在乎我的工作呢？你愿意的话我明天就能辞职。”  
  
Coulson一动不动，沉默了很久，很久。“我不想明天就辞职。”  
  
“那你想什么时候，十年后？”  
  
Coulson笑了。“我退休的时候，你就可以辞职。我会在退休派对上挂一条横幅，写着 _我和Barton天长地久_ ，请个够劲的摇滚乐队来捧场，第二天我们就结婚。”  
  
“你这是在求婚么？”  
  
“还不算，但它是待办事项第一位。”  
  
//  
  
新的指令下达，Clint接受了飞马工程*的安全监控任务。继续当操蛋的特工，继续等待Coulson，他都要习惯了。好在Coulson也加入了这次任务，作为联络官，他负责与NASA（美国航天局）交涉。所以他偶尔会来到现场，对项目进行检查（晚上悄悄溜进Clint的宿舍，无声地欢爱一场）。Clint已经很知足了。  
  
直到Tesseract出了岔子。Loki来了。还有那该死的凶器。  
  
他的世界分崩离析。  
  
//  
  
哀乐余音已落，那孩子回到乐队方阵里。  
  
“现在让我们一起默哀，悼念纽约之战中的亡者，其中包括我们家乡的英雄，探员Phillip J. Coulson。”  
  
运动场上一片静谧。晚风吹过，草木簌簌，仪仗队的旗帜猎猎作响。在这沉默之中，Rogers向身着黑衣的遗属们走去，Coulson的母亲，姐妹，侄女和侄子，Clint都听他说过，但从未见过面。队长将手中叠好的国旗交给Coulson夫人，她紧紧抓住，抱在胸前。队长向她敬礼。一个站在运动场跑道边上的年轻女孩开始唱国歌。  
  
Clint转身走向停车场。他把摩托车停得很远，走到的时候，停车场的广播里正在介绍一场球赛的首发阵容，观众的欢呼此起彼伏。他跨上摩托，但刚一踩着火，就再也忍不住地失声恸哭。  
  
他出席了SHIELD的悼念仪式，还有复仇者在Stark大厦为“探员先生”单独举行的纪念会，但他的悲伤不止于此。Coulson的葬礼仅有亲属参加，连Fury和Natasha都不能擅入，Clint更无可能。他只能和Natasha一样，在旁人看来是为他们的前管理人以及挚友的逝去而难过。他们之间的感情无人察觉，他的心碎无人知晓。  
  
“该死的，”他喃喃道，擦了擦眼睛。他再次启动摩托车，在球赛的广播声和观众的欢呼声中驶离停车场。  
  
在小镇的路口，他考虑着自己的选择。他可以往西走，一直走下去，就此销声匿迹，只希望永远别被Natasha找到。或者他可以往东走，回到他待过的最接近于家的地方，但他曾亲手毁了那里。  
  
他想着Coulson会希望他怎么做。  
  
最后他转身向东，看看自己能为SHIELD弥补一些什么，能为复仇者带来一些什么。  
  
他已经等了Coulson近二十年。Coulson可以等他一会儿。  
  
  
  
  
——END——


End file.
